What The?
by choco maribel
Summary: A girl gets inside the Naruto world. She fell into the hands of a certain puppeter. How could she deal with the puppeters's obsession towards her? Will she escape or will she find love? Stupid ending not really . Read and find out.... Sasorixoc SasoOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi pips! This is my very first fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own my OC.

Chapter 1

It is already late in the evening and I'm here left alone at home. My family went to a vacation and probably will be coming back after 4 days or so. I'll be guarding the house while they're gone. I was watching a late night TV show when I suddenly went hungry and went to the kitchen. I got a loaf of bread. Yeah, I eat that much. Uh, by the way, I'm Najia, 14 years of age, I have short black hair and I'm a little chubby. They say it's cute. And so much for that, I went to the living room. As I walked towards the dark living room, suddenly, there was light, then I saw a pinkish- yellow horizon. I realized that I wasn't walking on tile floors but instead, I'm walking on a grassy ground! I mentally kicked myself, "HOLY SHIT! When did our dark living room became a FOREST?! I was still collecting myself then after calming down, I started to walk, hoping to find anyone and ask where I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, that was a very short chapter. But by the way, I'll make this chapter longer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto characters and if I do, Sasori and Itachi won't die. Sakura will (inserts evil laugh)

Please review!

Chapter 2

As I made my way through the forest, I heard voices. Two voices, both male. The first voice said, " Sasori-danna, I think we've lost track of the source of light, un." The other voice, which is I may call "Sasori", answered, "Keep looking. It must be somewhere here." A scary idea came to my mind, "Could I be the source of light? No, maybe not". The more I think of it, the more I get scared. As I move closer to the origin of the voices, I froze to my tracks. There are two guys in black cloaks with red clouds. The other guy was blonde and he looks like a girl; the other is a redhead and beside him was a wooden figure with similar cloak that they wear. I never dared to make a sound nor moved. Suddenly, the loaf bread I was holding, slipped from my hand (yeah, remember I got bread from our fridge), making a soft rustle against the bushes. "FUCK! Now I'm doomed!", I thought. "Who's there?" one of the guys asked. I didn't move nor speak."Don't make repeat myself" I was so paranoid at this moment. "Come on bitch, or do you want me to blow you up, un?!" I was so confused now. What does he mean that he'll blow me up? How? I snapped back to reality. I came out of my hiding place and with a shaking voice, came out a "Hi". They were wide-eyed and looked at me suspiciously. The blonde pulled out a somewhat resembled a small knife. "Who are you and what are you doing there, un?" "I…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…uhh…I didn't hear anything at all", I stuttered. The blonde whispered something to the red head. The redhead displayed no emotion and began to speak. "You're coming with us" and turned his back while the blonde moved forward. "No…please" He just smirked at me and grab my hand. I felt something warm and moist against my arm. I nearly fainted at the sight but no sound came from my mouth. There are mouths in his palms!! He saw my reaction and chuckled. He did something like hand signs then a big bird made with clay came flying towards the ground. He sling me to his back and jumped to the bird. Wow this guy sure is strong. He put me down and the bird rose from the ground and flew while the red head went inside the wooden thing which I thought as a puppet.

I just sat there and began to think of what are these two guys going to do to me. Millions of terrible thingswent through my head. "What's happening? How did I get here? What is going to become of me? Are they going to kill me? How will they kill me? Slow or fast? Painful or not? I don't know!" I just sat and sat and sat...There's nothing to do! Good thing I brought my ipod, oh yeah! But I remembered when the blonde guy pulled out a knife. I groaned then suddenly the blonde looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Whoa..he's so cute!No!!I should not!NO!!" I just stared at him and looked away. Whoa, that was close! I should be more quiet.

After so many hours of walking...err...flying, I got so bored. It's almost dark. No talking and if they talk, they just exchange a few words and back again to being mute. I really wished I could have paper and pastel colors or any other coloring materials so that I can make something out of this waiting. Or if I could just sing. I really really wanted to shout and dance and shout and-," 

We're going to stop here for the night", the " Sasori" butted in my thoughts (they had been mentioning each other's names)."What?! I'm not going to sleep in this grassy forest!!", I thought.

"Hey, stay there brat", Deidara said as he prepared to set up a camp while Sasori was working with his puppets. I just sat down at a medium-sized rock. The bird had disappeared. After Deidara had set up the camp, he prepared food. I can't believe it, after so many hours of not eating anything, I didn't get hungry yet. "Eat", deidara offered a roasted fish. I took it and mumbled a short thank you. First thing I did was to smell the fish. Then, I tasted it. Eww...it didn't have salt so it's kinda tasteless. But anyway, I ate half of it. I could have eaten my bread. Wait a minute, where is my poor bread? Uh! This life sure suck!!

"You'll be sleeping beside me, you might try to escape" deidara said as he sat down beside a tree near the bonfire. "Whatever", I sighed as I went near him, **but not really near**.

"Hey come closer, un."

"I'll be fine here. And I won't try to escape."

"Are you scared,un?"

"Scared? NO.." I said flatly.

"And why can't you come closer?"

"I uh,hadn't slept with a man before"

"Well, now you will" he tried to pull me closer but before he did, I backed off.

"Now,now, you don't want me to get mad, do you, un?" he said, sarcasm is clear in his voice.

"FINE" as I crept near him. He suddenly pulled me closer to him in a hug. I was shocked and didn't do anything for a while. He started smelling my hair. "Hmm.. after a long day, you still smelled good". I elbowed him in the side," What the hell?!"he just chuckled at me. FUCK he's annoying. "Fine, sorry, now come here.", as he tried to stop laughing.

I tried to stay farther away from him. Then a thought came to me, what if I ask them questions? Yeah! That would be great! So I ask deidara who was closing his eyes.

"uh, mister, who are you people?" he looked to Sasori who quickly looked at me as I ask the question.

"Should I answer her, danna?"

"She's our hostage anyway. She has the most little right to know her captors" the redhead said with an arrogant look plastered in his face. Damn! He's so arrogant! If I could just kick his ass, he'll be sorry!

"I'm Deidara, un. And art is a bang!", blondie pointed to himself.

"Akasuna no Sasori and for God's sake, art is eternal", the redhead introduced his self.

These guys have art problems I see. "Uh, hi everyone. I'm Najia, nice knowing you", I introduced myself respectfully as possible with a smile (a nice friendly smile!). Just like what I do at school every time there's a new student teacher in our class.

"Nice meeting you too, un", Deidra said with a smile. Do this guy really to have put 'un' to his every sentence?

"Hn", Sasori said cooly. He's so coool! But I still like to kick his ass.

" Excuse me, can I ask you questions?" I asked them.

"Hn? What is it?", Deidara said.

"What are you people? I mean what do you do?"

"We're ninjas un, S-ranked missing-nins." The word ninja amazed me. Where in the world am I?

"Really? You're a ninja?" I asked with my eyes gleaming with amazement. Deidara saw the amusement of mine and smirked. "Yeah, un".

"What do you ninjas do?"

"We fight a lot, yeah. We use different jutsus and use these a lot", he showed me a star-shaped blade and a blade which looked like the one he used to scare me.

"This is a shuriken", he held the star-shaped thing, "and this is a kunai", he referred to the small knife.

"Ah." I nodded. Deidara looked at me suspiciously.

"Najia, where are you from? What village are you from?", he asked.

" Honestly, I don't came from here. I don't even know where I am. My family would be very worried now."

"So you were the source of that light." Sasori suddenly said.

"I guess so", I looked down the ground.

"Do you want to go with us?", Deidara offered.

"Can I? Sure! I don't have a choice at all. I don't have anywhere to go", I said.

" We'll be starting early tomorrow,"Sasori said as he sit and leaned against a tree near the bonfire.

"Yeah, tomorrow will be tiring day, un"Deidara agreed.

"Yes, I agree. Goodnight everyone" I said as I scooted near Deidara.

"Goodnight Najia-chan" came from deidara.

"Hn", that aws Sasori's short reply.

"Sigh, tomorrow will be a new day." I said as I closed my eyes and prepare my journey to dreamland.

And that was Chapter 2!

Choco Maribel: My dear readers please review…. That's all….. I guess.

Deidara: Hi…

Choco Maribel: Whaa!! What are you doing here?!

Deidara: I want cookies. Where did you kept them?

Choco Maribel: ……??

Deidara: Oh well, Danna must have hidden them from me….bye!

Choco Maribel: (speechless)


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything is dark, echoes of evil chuckles filled my ears. Suddenly I saw Deidara, he was chuckling evilly. _

"_Najia, you won't escape, yeah", I'm so confused yet so terrified. "You'll meet hell", with that I ran away from him. Then I saw Sasori, his cold emotionless eyes were boring into mine. I felt like I'm going to freeze up and die."What? What are you planning to do with me?"I stuttered." What am I going to do with you? He was holding a thin sword dripping with poison. "I'll turn you into an art". "What is he talking about?" I mentally asked myself. "I don't know what you're talking about! Please, please don't hurt me!" I begged. He just laughed and then sighed. He disappeared. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down and saw the sword pierced me and blood was dramatically gushing. I screamed AHHH!!_

My eyes darted open. Oh my god! What a dream. Why did I dreamed like that? I started to feel uneasy. I checked and it was almost sunrise. I looked around me only to see Sasori and Deidara clearing off the place. I think they're making sure that no one will figure out that we've been here. " What was that dream? Does it mean something? I shouldn't go with these guys easy. I don't know what they ca do to me." I thought. A little awareness will help. I guess I shouldn't talk more often with them. Now that's a strategy! Well I'm not that person that talks too much. Well, I hope this is gonna be easy.

"Get yourself ready, we'll be leaving soon." Sasori said in an uncaring manner. My heart is beating wildly. He was the one who stabbed me in my dream!

I didn't reply. Soon, we're ready to leave. We didn't use Deidara's bird. Sasori went inside his puppet. What a loser… And again, we walked and walked, while I was getting bored and bored. Out of my great mind, I began to sing:

_I want fabulous, that's my simple request_

_All things fabulous, better and bigger and best_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along_

_I need a little fabulous_

_Is that so wrong?_

They both looked at me, slightly amused of my sudden outburst, I quickly my mouth with my hand. I almost laughed out loud. You've got to see their expression! It was priceless! HAHAHAHA!! Well, so much for that, we arrived at their so called 'head quarters' or 'base'. There was a little stream and across it was a big stone. Then both of them did some hand signs and the stone moved (to my surprise) and revealed a big cave. We got inside and there is an underground tunnel. Of course, we went in there and saw several hallways, each leading to another hallway, I guess. The place was like a labyrinth. After series of turning left and right, we came to a door a "LEADER" on it. Sasori knocked and a voice answered,"come in". Only Sasori came in. Deidara and I stayed outside.

© SASORI and PEIN'S CONVERSATION ©

Sasori: Pein-sama, we brought the source of light we saw 3 days ago.

Pein: Good. Mission accomplished for the both of you. Did you see what she can do?

Sasori: Not yet. I'm not even sure if she can fight. Looks like she's not from here.

Pein: Hn. Is that so?

Sasori: I'm going to train her.

After that Leader called Dedara to bring in Najia.

BACK TO NAJIA'S POV

I entered the 'Dark Room of Evil' (as I concluded). I saw a pair of strange eyes. They're like swirling around. If you look through them, you can get lost. Then the 'Leader' spoke, "Hn, so you're the one. What's your name?" I didn't reply. I was scared to speak out. "Speak", Sasori spoke calmly. "Uh… Good—afternoon, I'm Najia, nice..meeting you." I said while slightly bowing my head as a sign of greeting. "Hm, a polite girl, nice to see you too." I mentally sighed in relief. At least nothing's done to me yet…for now.

You'll be staying in this base. Sasori will be training you. You're not allowed to go out of the base without either Sasori or Deidara with you. After your training, you will be working under akatsuki." The Leader went on and on, blabbering about his stupid organization. I just listened because I'm scared not to. He told me the rules and everything about the members. Now I must train and work for this damned akatsuki. I don't even have a say about this. I can't protest that I don't want to be a criminal. God-damned people. Now where's my good-girl image?! Life just keep getting better and better. After endless talking, Leader around and told us to leave, except for Sasori.

© SASORI and PEIN'S CONVERSATION ©

Pein: Sasori, I never expected this, she-

Sasori: looked like her. I know.

Pein: Must be some kind of reincarnation ne?

Sasori: Hn.

Pein: Are you sure you want to keep her?

Sasori turned around and said "Yes" leaving Pein behind.

BACK TO NAJIA'S POV

Sasori came out then we eventually left. We went to a room. Leader told me I had to share a room with Sasori. Now I have to sleep on the couch Sasori had graciously…_graciously my ass_…put for me. I raised an eyebrow. I can't imagine myself sleeping on a couch, I can still consider when we slept at the forest, my family will never let me sleep on a couch, ever. Now here I am…feeling so sticky cause I haven't taken a bath since I came here."Here are your clothes, take a bath and change. You've got 15 minutes. After that I'll be coming for you." Sasori said. "Thanks" I mumbled. That's the first word I spoke since I came here in the base. Sasori walked out the door. I went inside the bathroom and filled the tub with water. As I settled inside the tub, I felt relaxed. I scrubbed my body 3 times and washed my hair first with soap, second with shampoo then with conditioner. The feeling of being dirty went away.

Oh I forgot! I only have 15 minutes! Shit. Why can't he give me the whole night? But anyway, I hurried and put on the shirt and boxers he gave, god this is embarrassing. I also got cargo shorts, hmm. Sasori thinks that my cute flip-flops were worn out from that bullshit walking, so he got me ninja slippers. Great eh? I got comb from the dresser and brushed my hair nicely. My hair should look its best. Now I'm done. My hair looks so soft , shiny and straight. I also put baby powder on. I'm done, luckily, I've finished for 10 minutes so I had 5 more minutes. I put on my ipod. I listened to Cobbie Colliat's Bubbly. I remembered the bubbles during my bath. Then Sasori came in. "Follow me.", I followed him until we got to the kitchen. There were guys who also wear similar akatsuki cloaks, so I guessed they're the members. They were gathered around a long rectangular table. The whole base was dimmed-lit, but still I can see them clearly. Sasori commanded, "sit", I sat, "eat", I looked at the food and eat. I finished eating and neatly arranged my utensils above my plate. Some of the members looked at me in amusement. I looked at them and smiled, "Thank you for the meal." One of the members, the blue-skinned man who looks like a shark, said: "Of all hostages who have been here, she's the only one who's got manners." The guy with silver hair butted in, "Shut the hell up Kisame, and yeah, she's got motherfucking manners. I think I must pray to Jashin-sama tonight." I looked at them wide-eyed. God, can't he control his mouth?

"Introduce yourself ", _fucking Sasori_. With all my courage and might, I'm gonna introduce myself to these people. "Good evening everyone, I'm Najia , nice to meet you all". Just then a boy with an orange mask jumped and hugged me like mad. "You're sooo cute! Hi! My name's Tobi. And Tobi's a good boy!" All of them sweat-dropped. "Stop it Tobi, un! You're going to kill her!" Deidara said, oh thank god. Tobi pulled away while I tried to catch my breath.

They introduced their selves:

I'm Kisame – shark man

I'm Hidan – the foul-mouthed guy

I'm Kakuzu – he's still counting his money

I'm Zetsu – aw.. he's a venus fly trap

Itachi Uchiha – the hot guy with onyx eyes

I'm Konan – the only girl here with blue indigo hair

Tobi's a good boy! – the psychopath

After that, Sasori and I went back to our room. I didn't noticed that there are so many puppets in here. But I'm so sleepy so I'm gonna go to the couch. " You're training tomorrow" Sasori said. " Okay" I yawned. I saw him looking at me as I closed my eyes .

YaY! That's it!! Chapter 3 is done!

Next chapter is coming up! Please review…

Chachacha….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open as black orbs roamed the room. No one is here. Not even Sasori. Great. Now I can be with myself. Alone once again. Even though I have friends around me, I still feel lonely. I may be sometimes cheerful but deep inside, I'm quiet. I don't often talk. I became like this when I reached high school. This should be the most happy stage of school life. But I guess, I can't be too happy. And because of my silence, some people tend to think that I'm not easy to get along with. But I proved them wrong. I can socialize well. Some classmates even said that I'm so cheerful. I usually keep a façade face in front of the world. Even my family doesn't know about this. They don't even know I have problems. I just keep them inside until it hurts. I just solve them on my own. Bullshit. I'm tired already. I can't disappoint my family, especially my mother. Fear crept over me. Oh shit. I'm not a nerd!!HEY, do you think I'm a freak? I don't care anymore. I'll forget all of my problems at home and at school coz right now, Sasori is already in front of me. Another problem again.

"What are you staring at? Stop spacing out and MOVE. You got 15 minutes to get ready." I heard him say. I hurriedly went to the bathroom. Why does it have to be so time bounded? Ugh, just like the pile of projects that I have. Sigh, I'll forget them anyway. I finished fixing myself when I saw a note on the dresser.

_When you're done, get your breakfast at the kitchen and meet me outside the base._

_Sasori_

"Fuck you", I muttered. Darn! I cursed again. I often get reprimanded whenever I say those words and such. Like the hell I care. I went to the kitchen and saw Deidara. " Good morning, un." "Oh, good morning too, Deidara-san." I tried to smile and he bought it. I grabbed a piece of bread and a banana and went to my way. I arrived at the mouth of the cave. There was Sasori, looking oh so bored. "Follow", I followed him to a field. He gave me a kunai. "Throw it to that tree." I did what I was told. It didn't even touched the tree. He rolled his eyes and picked it up and handed it to me. Then it just went on and on. Imagine how tiring it is to retrieve the kunai for about a million times. Heh, he got tired also. "Run around that pond. Give me 20 laps." Damn. Who does he think he is? I raised an eyebrow and ready to protest but his glare silenced me. I sighed in defeat. I'm not a good runner so I tire easily. I just finished the 5th lap and I almost fainted. " Stop. That's all for today." My sweat is dripping down my face." Next time, I want you to finish it within 15 minutes." What?! What does he think of me? My mother doesn't even let me clean the house or lets me carry heavy bags.

** Inside the Base: Living room **

My legs hurt and my feet sored. I never ran like that in my whole life! I rested my legs at the table beside the sofa and closed my eyes. After awhile, something cold was put on my feet. "I know it's unbearable." Sasori said while sitting beside me.

--

The next day, we came out training again. I've never spoke a single word yet. Ah, so quiet. "Throw it like this." Sasori held my hand and helped me aim the kunai. It flew perfectly to the tree. "Now, you need to hit the target without my help. Understood?" he said. "…." He rolled his eyes. "Najia, you need to talk." I refused to talk as long as I'm going to hit the stupid tree with this stupid kunai. I tried avoiding his gaze. Then suddenly, I was painfully forced to look at him. He held my chin in an angle I can't look away. " From now on, I'm going to be your new danna. And you're going to do what I tell you to do. Now speak!" he harshly spat. " Ha..hai..Sasori…err..danna" I stuttered. "Good. Now I want a good throw" I concentrated at the tree and breathed deeply then threw the kunai. The kunai hit the target perfectly, just like what he did. " See, just concentrate". I saw a satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, whatever" I thought. I continued for a few more hours and then let me run again. After awhile, we stopped for a rest. " Aren't you going to talk again?" and with that, he walked away angrily. "You're not going to have your dinner and you're going to sleep outside, unless you decide to talk." Damn it. Why should he be so, so, ugh! "I'm sorry for insubordination" I bowed my head a little. He stopped and faced me. " Tomorrow, I'll teach you chakra control and the basics. This is all for today." And he turned around and walked away. "Class dismissed" I whispered. Good thing he didn't hear.

I thought Sasori has gone off so I sat down a rock and silently sang a simple song,

"_Why do you have to go _

_And make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like somebody else_

_Makes me frustrated._

_A life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get_

_And you're turning into_

_Honestly and promisly I'll never _

_Gonna find you fake it _

_No no no ."_

"See, you've got a wonderful voice. And you only keep it to yourself, you're so selfish." So Sasori was still there! I feel my cheeks burning. "You're still there. I thought – " I was cut off by Sasori. He pulled me inside the base.

The next day, "Sasori-danna" taught me all the basic techniques a ninja must know. But first of all, he taught how to control chakra. Well, it was fucking hard, but I learned it anyway. Somehow, I got Sasori to be satisfied with me but still has problem with my muteness . To sum it up all, I accomplished ll the lessons for today. Well I took it seriously enough.

"It seemed like you've finished earlier today" he said while dusting his hands off his cloak. _This is my time to shine…_I thought. "Uhm, Sasori-danna, can we finish tomorrow's lessons today?" Whoa, that was long! " Oh, you can talk", he said sarcastically, "Hmm, fine." Then we trained again. I think I'm losing weight a little. "Huh..huh..huh.. Good, I'm finished" I whispered as beads of sweat trickled down my face and body. " Since you finished tomorrow's lesson, you can take a break for 1 day" he said. A small smile crept on my face, but I didn't show him. "Thank you" I muttered.

It was already evening, I took a bath and ate biscuits and many other foods. Then I stayed at my..er..our room, rather. I lay on my couch, just then Sasori came in. He sat on his bed. Silence. He just stared at me while I stared at the ceiling. "What's the matter?" I didn't reply. I know he won't understand. " Najia tell me, you can't keep it all to yourself." Well I'm keeping everything to myself all my life.

He came to me and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to sit up. " What do you want?" I screamed, clearly annoyed." I remembered I asked you a question. I demand for an answer." I just looked down. Then he grabbed notebook and a pen and held it to me. " what's this?" I asked. " It's where you can write your feelings. It will help you feel better." I got the ntbk and pen while Sasori left. I looked at it, opened it and scribbled down.

_Hey, by the way I'm _

_Pathetic and ugly. I got lots of assignments for our class and I can't finish it _

_because I'm stuckin this damned place!! We haven't passed our investigatory project, how bout my grades? SHIT! My pet cat, I haven't feed it yet. My parents, I know they're worried bout me . They love me and I love them too. _

_Why do I feel different? I don't understand! I wanna scream!_

_I'm not fashionable. Not talented, but talented. You hate me and I hate you too. I need pineapples!!_

_I want to sing, I want to laugh and smile. I want to play with our little pig under the sun, pathetic isn't i?_

_I want to do art. I want to draw, color and paint. I want to cook. Gosh, I'm so stupid. I want to hug someone but I can't. Somehow, I feel sad because I know I'm alone ._

_Fix me I'm broken._

After a while, Sasori came back. "So, let me see it" I hugged the ntbk closer. "Oh, come on, I'm just trying to help" I hugged it even closer. "Do you want your stay to be pleasurable or not?"

"….." He tried to have it but I ran away from him. He cornered me, I animatedly hissed like a cat while hair standing on end. He attached chakra string on me and controlled my body. He got my ntbk. While he reads it, I sulked in my couch. I stared at the wall. The only thing that gives light is the lamp shade. "You're not alone", I felt arms around me. It was Sasori. I felt his comforting warmth. I could not take it anymore. Tears run down my face. I faced him and hugged him back. He looked at me with his endearing eyes. "Shh..stop crying" he wiped my tears away. He carried me bridal style to his bed

"Saso.._sniff_..sasori..danna…I'm so sorry, _sniff_..I cried" Tears started to fall again. " Shh.. every thing's gonna be fine." Sasori comforted me and rubbed circles on my back. " Thank you" I said as I slept in his arms.

End of 4th chappie!! Please review my darling readers! Muah!!

Choco Maribel


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I opened my eyes and looked around me. My face felt sticky as if I cried, - What the, hey! I've cried last night! I tried to remember what happened,"I was cryimg and then Sasori comforted me." I thought. "Where's he?"I got out of the bed and looked at the mirror. I looked like a corpse. I'm pale and I had eye bags, and my hair is a mess! I grabbed a comb and brushed my hair. My hair is straight, black and shiny but just plain. It's just below my shoulders. I looked at it again. "Oh! I need to wash my face!"I put up my hair in a messy bun using a cloth. God, my acne is starting again. And every time I have it, it always leave scars!! SHIT! I'm so unfortunate. After I washed my face, whew, I'm done. I looked fresh and everything. I fixed my hair into a pony tail. I've never tied my hair since I got here. I looked at the mirror. Gosh! I'm becoming obese , no fat or more like just chubby. I tried smiling and posing infront of the mirror. Guess, I'm not that ugly at all, in fact I look cute.

I'm smiling and making cute poses when suddenly Sasori came in. "Nadia-" I looked at him still smiling, I don't really mind him at all. "Oh, danna," I trailed off. "Uhm, Najia, we're going out." Hey, it's my day-off. "Where?" I asked innocently. " We're picking pineapples" I raised an eyebrow. " We're picking what?" Sasori just rolled his eyes and sighed. " Be ready. We won't be training today." Yeah, because it's my day-off, remember?" I huffed. " I don't remember such thing." Oh the bastard. "Sasori- danna!" I whined. "Fine, we're picking pineapples." He stayed sitting on his bed. I went to the bathroom with all I need. After 10 minutes, I came out fully clothed. "Uh, Sasori-danna, I,m done." I just received a "Hn'. I followed him. He also brought his puppet Hiruko. He went inside, '"Najia, climb on Hiruko." Oh, great. "hai".

I know I'm not talking so to prevent boredom, I brought my ipod. It played 'Teardrops on my Guitar'. I think it's not bad to sing along. I know that danna was listening inside, and I don't care at all. After the song ended, I looked at the trees around me. I got bored again. "Uh, Sasori- danna?" I knocked Hiruko.

" Sasori – danna?"

"What"

" Is it okay to talk with you?"

" What is it?"

"Why are you inside Hiruko?"

" I need to hide my face to the enemies"

"Ah"

"Uh, how old are you? Maybe 18?"

" No, more like 40"

" Nice talking danna, WHAT? You can't be! You looked just like a year older than me."

He chuckled. "I'm half human and half puppet. Or should I say, a living puppet."

" You're a puppet? COOL!"

"Hn"

" Najia, why are you sad?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm just making myself sad. There's no reason to be sad at all."

"Why?"

" It's my trip"

" Your trip? You're lying. I read your notebook."

"Yeah, whatever…Um, last night..?"

" What about it"

" Danna"

"What?"" Thank you. I feel much better now"

"Hn"

We reached a pineapple field. "Wow! Pineapples!" I exclaimed. "Najia, do you like pineapples?" he asked. "Oh yes. Especially during summer." I said. " Pick anything you want" he gace me a shovel. " but I don't know how." He sighed and got the shovel and kneeled down to pick the nearest pineapple. "Uh, Sasori-danna, could you please pick that one?" I asked. He obediently followed. " oh, and that one." He went to where I pointed at. An evil smile crept to my face. " And that one. Oh, no that, that one. Yes, that one. That and that!" I ordered. Sensing my trick, , Sasori stood up and gave the shovel to me. " Are you fooling me?" he asked in a deadly voice. Oops. "Huh? No ! You have mistaken!" I laughed nervously. "Your turn". I went farther to the field where bright yellow fruits can be seen. I shoved the tool to the ground and got the pineapple. I'm so proud of myself and I showed it to him. " Sasori-danna, look!" I smiled while holding it up high. Sasori looked at me amused. " Good", he muttered while looking away. " Was he hiding…? He just blushed." I thought. "The bastard", I smirked, "what a homo".

After picking, I went to him while he sliced the pineapples. I told him that I don't know how to get these fruits ready so he did it by himself. We were sitting under a tree, I'm eating while he was cleaning his puppets. I looked at him, his look is fixed on me. "Danna, is there something wrong?" I asked. Nothing, I just remembered someone in you." I grew curious. "Who was it?" he sighed. "Nothing. It's none of your business." He's annoyed. "Okay" I went on eating. I laughed a little, "Pineapples are the best!" He looked at me again. "You do love pineapples huh?" I grinned sheepishly, "Hn".

It was already afternoon. "Let's go back" Sasori said as he stood up. He was about to enter Hiruko when I stopped him. I hugged him from the back. "Thank you danna, I'm so happy today." I said as I released him. "Hn". I climbed at the puppet and we began walking home.

SASORI"S POV

"She's still on my back. I've never seen her act like that before. She must have been so happy. I remember, she refused to talk, but now, she's so talkative." I thought. The hug she gave really surprised me. I could sense her happiness. I think I blushed a bit. Good thing she didn't see. When she asked about who I remembered in her, I almost told her. Yokomo, she looked like Yokomo. She has long black hair and fairer skin than Najia. But Najia is, I think, more cuter. What? Did I say cute? There's no way that brat is going to be cute!

BACK TO NAJIA'S POV

The trip really tired me up. But it was fun! I talked with Sasori, laughed and ate pineapples! I even brought some home. I think I found a new friend in him. Maybe I should befriend the others as well. Wait! What about my escape plan? Yes, I'll plan it carefully ( inserts evil laugh ). "First, I need to train hard so I can be a good shinobi, second, I need to gain their trust and third, ha ha ha! Escape!" and that was inside my evil mind.

We were already near the akatsuki base when something moved from the bushes. I took notice of this and I'm afraid coz it's already dark. "Sasori –danna, what's that?" I knocked on the puppet. Hiruko's tail appeared ready to strike. Just then a small rabbit jumped out of the bush made me scream like a little girly, "Aaah!" I quickly covered my mouth with my two hands. I heard the bastard laughed. "Oh, it was just a cute little rabbit after all." He said mockingly. "Hmp!" I glanced way, looking embarrassed.

We went inside and entered the underground tunnel. We walked until we got to the living room. All of the members were watching TV. "Sasori-danna, Najia- chan, where have you been, un!" Deidara pouted like a child. "Hi, Dei-chan, we came from a walk." I said with a grin. Sasori just looked at me. "Dei-chan? Just from a walk? You came back this late?" Deidara asked. "Yeah", I rolled my eyes. And Tobi suddenly hugged me, again. "Tobi is glad you're back!" I'm not surprised at his behavior anymore. I hugged him back. "Oh, Tobi-chan, you're so nice." I said smiling. They looked at me and sweat-dropped. Tobi let me sit beside him and Deidara. "Tobi, I'm bored let's play." I said. "Sure! Tobi will be glad! Tobi exclaimed as he jumped from the sofa. " Tobi, un! You retard." Deidara muttered. All the members had gone off the kitchen, so it's just the 3 of us here. "Tobi, let's play hide-and-seek!", I squealed. "Ok, when I count 10, you should be hiding ok?" Tobi answered,"OK!" I positioned myself in the sofa near Deidara. I closed my eyes and counted up to 10. "One, two, three.."

"Nine..Ten!" I opened my eyes and found Deidara laughing. "Gee, what's his problem?" I thought. I looked beside me and I saw Tobi hiding his head in a frying pan. "What the.." I just stared while Deidara howled in laughter. Deidara stopped laughing. "It's hopeless, un" he said. "Why don't you make art with me?" he offered. "Hey, that sounds fun, sure!' I cried. I followed him to his room while Tobi played with his frying pan. Inside his room are paintings, sculptures of animals made with clay and paintins hung on the wall. "Amazing", I blurted out. "You like what you see?" he smirked. "Yeah!" I cried."What do you want to do?" he asked. "I want to draw and paint!" I said happily. He handed me pencil, pastel, paints, paint brushes and a sketch pad. 'Now make art" he said. "Yes sir!"

I thought of a flower vase with lots of, of course, flowers in it. First, I used pencil to draw, I shaded it from dark to light. Just like charcoal drawing. Diedara was amazed. "Hey, you're good". Another page, I painted a flower on top of a rock. I did well on the color combinations. "Very well, you're an artist!" he exclaimed. "Really?" I asked. "Now, I'll give you this." He formed something out of clay from his palm. It looked like a bird. "Kawaii! Thank you!" I smiled. I was sitting on a chair, admiring his work. He knelled down and said, "You know, art is a bang, it never lasts." I was surprised. "Really? Well for me, art is anything that requires human skills, anything that is non-scientific and non-technical. Something from imagination that can be connected to reality. As in, anything that you may find beautiful and satisfying." Deidara just smiled at me. He's so cute! "You know, you're the only one who liked my art." He said sadly. "Hey, fireworks are pretty and useful!" I cheered him up. "Right un!" He's now happy. I left his room and went to our room so I can sleep.

When I came in the bedroom, Sasori was there waiting for me. He looked so pissed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**--**

We're in the dark bedroom with just a lampshade for light. Sasori was there waiting for me. He looked so pissed off.

"Oh, hi", I muttered. "Where have you been?" he asked. "oh, I was with Deidara, we made art", I explained. "You should ask permission first before you left", he said. "I'm sorry danna." I went to the couch when he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I wasn't able to move. "Sorry isn't enough my dear, you had me worried." He said in a sarcastic tone. I tried struggling hard. "Why are you so mad? Look, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. So, let me go!" He just chuckled. You remind me of her. "Remind me of who?" I asked."Yokomo" I'm still under his arms. "Who's Yokomo?"" She's my late lover" What? His late lover? "So what do you mean?" I asked angrily. "I don't want to lose someone again." He replied calmly. "Hey, I may look like her or whatever, but I'm not Yokomo, you freak!" I screamed. "Oh no, you're another one. And you're mine." I was shocked. "I'm not anyone's property." I kicked but to no avail. "Nice try my toy." I grew more pissed. "Hey geezer, I'm not a toy!" Sasori looked down at me with his lust-filled eyes. He leaned and kissed me in the lips. I tried to slap him but he took my hand. We continued kissing until I ran out of breath. I gasped for air and he immediately kissed me again forcefully. _Kiss back so he will stop,_ I thought. I don't know what to do anymore so I kissed back. He was surprised but kept on kissing. He stopped and smirked. _Just what I thought, _I mentally said. "Hn, you like it." He said as he leaned again but I moved backward away from him. Damn,I'm getting scared. I can't fight him. I saw him practice and I know he's tough. _I must play along._ He kept moving towards me and I keep backing away from him until my back hit the wall. "I love seeing you getting scared like this." A seductive smirk played across his doll face. He moved towards me closer and closer until I felt his warm breath against my lips. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Sasori-danna, I didn't mean to – " was cutted off by Sasori's lips. "Mmm", I faked a moan as his arms snaked around my waist.

I felt like giving in, instead. I kissed him passionately. I heard him moaned as he pulled me to the bed. I was under him and we were still kissing. His lips left mine as he traveled don my neck. Slowly licking and leaving butterfly kisses. I let out a moan. He ripped the cloth off my shoulder and kissed it. " Saso..Sasori.. please..mmm.. stop.." I begged. He kissed me again in the lips, "What my toy?" he asked. "Please stop" he just smiled at me. "We haven't started yet." "Sasori-danna…mph!" He silenced me with his lips. His tongue is begging for entrance, which I granted as well. His tongue roamed my mouth . He was moaning. He pulled away as I breathed for air. My face is flushing and my arms are wrapped around his neck. "I won't touch you, yet. For now, just rest." I sat up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. " That was my first kiss." I whispered. He smirked and went out. I feel like crying.

I went to the bathroom crying. I washed my whole body and tried to forget what happened. _This is a lot harder than I thought. I'm putting my life in line. Pretending to love an S-class criminal? Or maybe…_What am I supposed to do? Run away from this nightmare? I'm too weak to do that." I might as well solve math problems now, no matter how much nosebleed I get." I thought bitterly.

I finished bathing and found out that I left my clothes at my couch. I wrapped a towel around my body and another one to cover my exposed shoulders and back and stepped outside. And there he was, sitting on my couch, my clothes on his hands. He was smirking and looking at me up and down. God, this is humiliating. Good thing I wrapped another towel over my shoulders.

"My dear, seemed like you forgot these." He said while coming closer to me. I gulped. "Oh, I came to get it." My heart is really beating faster now. "Ah, I see." He stripped off the towel off my shoulders which made me gasp. He moaned as he kissed my bare shoulders. I can't take this anymore and with a shaking voice, "Danna, I, I need to dress up now. Please give me my clothes back." I asked."Tsk, tsk, you're no fun." He sat down the bed and pulled me to his lap. Oh, if I could just kick his balls out. I tried to smile. "When you smile, please don't fake it." Darn. "I just want to smile for you", I lied, burrowing my face in the crook of his neck. "Now, now, you might catch up cold." He said coldly. "Thank you", I murmured as I got off him. I went to the bathroom and locked the door immediately. Even though he's so damned hot and sexy, he's still scary.

After I finished, Sasori signaled for me to sleep beside him. "I'm fine in the couch, really." I assured. "Am I going to force you or not?" he insisted. "Fine" I stayed farther off the side of his bed. I tried to stay away from him. "Why are you so far away?" he asked. "Come closer". I came closer and he pulled me even closer. I curled up into a ball. I buried my face under my arms and slept. Sasori is goddamn hugging me from behind. Oh, I think I'm gonna have some nightmares too.

--

The next day, it was training. Hell, I can't focus properly cause he's smirking at me seductively the whole period. I started to fight him off. It went for days, weeks, then months.

It has been 8 months and Sasori's getting obsessed with me WHICH I DON'T KNOW WHY. I'm not even pretty or sexy. What's with me? I can say that there's something going on between us, I'm his after all. I eventually grew closer to him over the days. Sometimes he had split personality. One day, he got so serious in training and it was like hell. But he never hurt me so much. Ha, good for me. Talking about obsession, whenever I talked with another member, he would wrap his arms around me like a jealous boyfriend. It's freaky! Hey, I've become a good ninja! Sasori is really a great sensei. And I have loosen up some of my weight. Hehe..but I'm still chubby. Deidara often calls me piggy of fatty and liked that. I get angry and beat him up. Tough me, right? As for me and Sasori, things are going through well. But I don't love him, yet. I managed to keep myself virgin, so nyah! And also, I've grown my hair up to my waist. I looked like Sadako of the Ring, yeah. Sasori helps me with my hair care and often combs me. That was nice. If you're thinking that I'm forgetting my escape plan, you're wrong! Actually, my evil mind is working now. Plan 1 and 2 are done. The only thing left is plan 3. I'm just waiting for the perfect chance.

Guess what! I already have my own room! But puppet boy keeps on visiting me. He usually kisses and cuddles me before tucking me to bed. I'm glad he didn't do that horrible thing again. He also taken me in some of his missions. Pein assigned me to be his partner while Deidara is with Tobi.

Right now, I'm still MY room lying on my bed. My room is simple yet pretty. Leader really cared. I painted the walls light pink and light purple. The same goes with some of my thiongs. I love purple and pink! I'm making voodoo dolls. It's fun because it creeps Tobi out. Just then, a knock was heard from my door. "Ahem, come in" I sat up still sewing my voodoo doll. It was Sasori. "Brat, Pein summoned us."Great. Now he's calling me brat. "Oh, wait a minute". I put the unfinished doll inside my drawer and went to the door. Sasori surprisingly hugged me. "Whatever the mission is, we're going together." He said while pecking me on the lips. "Uh, sure" I smiled. "Good", he nodded and held my hand as we walked to Pein-sama's office.

He knocked to Leader's door and voice said, "come in". Walked in. The room is dark, as always. "Sasori, Najia, you two are going on a mission." Pen said. I can feel Sasori's hand on my shoulder. "Your mission is to retrieve a Heaven and Earth scroll in the Rice Village Museum. You're leaving tomorrow", he continued. "Hai, Pein-sama" we nodded and left. It's jst a simple mission. "Sasori-danna, I'm packing" I said. "Make it fast, we're training", he said while turning the other way. "What? Hey, I'm done training." I thought. I packed all I needed and just stayed on the bed and listened to my ipod. I didn't even bother to go training. Like hell I would.

_First you want then you say you will_

_You keep me hangin' on and we're not movin' on_

_I'm standing still, Jenny, you got me on my knees_

_Jenny, it's killing me_

The song kept on playing when Sasori burst inside. "What do you think you're doing?!" he snapped. I didn't even look at him. I closed my eyes and ignored him. He was so pissed that he grabbed my ipod. "Hey!" I shot back. "Hmp!" I retorted. Suddenly, I was pinned down my bed. On top of me was Sasori, his eyes held anger and annoyance. "Are you pissing me off!?" he spat. "No" I replied. "You know I hate waiting." He smirked. "You must be punished.'" With that he kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes and returned it. He broke the kiss and helped me sit up. I leaned to him closer and kissed him I raised his chin and deepened the kiss. I earned a moan from him. " I love you, brat", Sasori said lovingly. "Thank you", I replied. I hugged him while he rested on my chest. He was listening to my heartbeat. "Does it beat for me?" Sasori asked sadly. "Uhm, yes" I answered as I kissed his head. "Am I falling for him? Or I'm just feeling guilty" I thought to myself. I used to make fun of his actions towards me but now, I'm slowly returning his affections. Sigh, whatever. I'm being dumb these days. I snapped back to reality. "Danna, do you love me just because I look like Yokomo?" I asked. "As I told you before, I already moved on. You're the one I love now. And I love you so much more." He answered while kissing my knuckles. "Danna, I'm hungry." I whispered. "Hn", we got up and went to the kitchen.

= IN THE KITCHEN =

"Danna, we're leaving tomorrow right?" I asked while sitting on a chair. "Yeah, why?" he asked. He was peeling apples for me. Ugh! I'm really feeling guilty now. "Uh, nothing" I muttered. "Should I really continue this tomorrow?" I asked myself while looking at the apples. "I thought you're hungry", Sasori cut off my thoughts. "Huh? Ah, yes! Ha ha!" I laughed nervously. He shoved a slice apple in my mouth. I looked at him and I almost wanted to cry. "This man really loved me" I thought. "Danna, let's train." I obliged. "I thought you didn't want to", he said. I stood up and walked out the kitchen, leaving him unanswered.

I was out there beating up a nearby tree into shreds. I've already mastered chakra usage. Sasori also taught me to summon and use combat puppets. I improved in genjutsu cause Itachi taught me some of his techniques.

I used chidori on a nearby tree and the poor thing burst into lightning. I pulled out three kunais and threw them on the target post. I got it perfect. I want to forget what happened, my feelings and Sasori. These things should not get in my way. I rested and leaned on the target post. I was breathing hard as Sasori came beside me. "You know we'll be leaving tomorrow. You shouldn't be tiring yourself" he said. "I, I want to forget! " I shot back and punched a nearby tree so hard that my knuckles bleed. Sasori was shocked. He never seen me so angry before. He was worried about my bleeding hands too. He narrowed his eyes and charged at me. I smirked and licked the blood off my fist. I dodged his punch and rise up in the air. When I landed on the ground, he disappeared. I know this trick. I jumped again and an arm appeared from below the ground but it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shit. It was just a kage bunshin. I felt a kunai against my neck, my hands were being held from behind too. "You're not fast enough" I felt his hot breath against my neck. I chuckled, "Danna, you're not taking me seriously, are you?" I disappeared in a puff of smoke. Well, it was my clone. I came out of a tree and went towards him. He patted my head. "Brat, that was dangerous." He frowned. " You transferred all your chakra into your clone so that you won't be detected." He continued, "much like you're taking suicide. He punched me in the stomach. I nearly closed my eyes and I bit my lip as blood dripped at the side of y mouth. "You can't block, can you?" he raised my chin up. "You didn't remember your lesson." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow at me. " Sasori-danna, your cloak" he looked at his shoulder, his cloak is ripped. I smirked, "I did that" and then everything went black.

I woke up and looked at my knuckles, it has bandages. I sat up and looked around the room, no one's there. I opened the drawer next to my bed and got a bottle of pills. I took one and got up. If you're asking, that pill is an energizer. It's infused with chemicals and chakra that boosts up the body. I usually take this before mission and after training.

I suddenly, my bathroom opened and came out a half naked, wet and super hot and sexy Sasori. He was wrapped with towel. I could feel my cheeks burn and tiny droplets of blood dripping off my nose. I quickly grabbed a tissue and covered my nose. "Sasori! What are you doing here?!" I shouted. " It's almost sunrise my dear. You better get moving. Oh, do you need more tissues?" he mocked while smirking. "What? Ahh!" He saw my nosebleed! God, this is embarrassing! I grabbed more tissues and went inside my bathroom immediately.

= INSIDE THE BATHROOM =

"It can't be! No! Stop your evil thoughts, Najia. This is a hindrance to our plans!" I thought while handling my nosebleed. "OMG! Sasori-danna is so…ugh!..HOT and SEXY! And he's in love with me. What could a creature like me ask for?" Suddenly, in my wild imagination, I saw another me. "Come on, what could you possibly ask for? Just say the right words and he's all yours!" my inner self said. "I don't know" I stuttered. "He could protect you, he's strong and highly skilled ninja after all, not to mention hot and handsome", she added. "Whatever." I sighed washing the blood off my face.

**And that was Chapter 6!! **

**Sorry it took so long to update. My Keyboard was broken and internet was cut off. = sigh = **

**So whatdya think?! Pretty long right? He he he… Please review..xoxoxoxox**

**-Choco maribel**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I finished taking a bath and this time, I didn't leave my clothes outside! I've learned from experiences. I'm wearing a black mesh garment under my loose pink shirt for my top, black leggings and ninja shoes. Because I'm an akatsuki member, I have my cloak too. I don't have my forehead protector cause I'm not from any village. My hair was down.

When I came out of the bathroom, I didn't saw Sasori so I got my things and went to his room. "Danna, I'm done". I knocked. He opened up and I saw him ready. We headed outside the base but stayed for awhile to make a plan. Sasori spoke first:

"We're going to retrieve the Heaven and Earth scroll from the Rice Village Mseum. We're going to pose as-"

"Siblings!" I squeaked.

"Wouldn't it be much better if we were-"

"Siblings? Yes, that could be fun." I cut in.

"Sigh, fine. So you and I will be siblings." He closed his eyes. "The security in the museum is said to be tight. So…. We'll be applying as janitors." He continued.

"What?! How about you?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"I can handle that. I usually hide in Hiruko, right?" he explained.

"Sigh, okay", I smiled in relief.

After discussing some more, we headed north to the Rice Village.

---

It was already dark so we camp for the night. The bonfire was already lit. Sasori was fiddling with his puppets while I was looking at him across the fire. I hugged my knees closer. Finally, he's done. "Sasori- danna?", "Hm?", he looked at me. "Can I, can I stay near you?"I asked like a little child. He looked at me warmly, "Come here". I stood up and went beside him. I didn't do anything, I just sat beside him and closed my eyes. "Good night danna" I sighed. "Hn".

----

The next morning, we started walking again. All along, he was inside Hiruko. After a few hours, at last, we're at the gates of Rice village. We were stopped by the guards.

"Hey, what's your business here?" one of the guards asked.

"Were here to find jobs for ourselves sir, he's my brother. And we're from-" I was mentally blocked.

"Iwagakure" Sasori said in a bored tone.

_(AUTHOR'S _NOTE_: He's still inside Hiruko.)_

"Please surrender your weapons for inspection." The guard said as he signaled for the others to assist.

"Hai" I bowed a little, taking of my straw hat.

After the checkpoint, we went to the town to find a place to stay. We found an inn. We got a room and placed our things there. I sat on a chair while Sasori went out of Hiruko. "Sasori-danna, can we rest for awhile?" I asked while taking off my cloak. "Hn", he went on polishing his puppet again.

After we rested, I took a bath and sharpened my kunais. "Najia let's go." Sasori said as he took off his cloak revealing his red kimono."Hn" I nodded. We went to the museum and looked for the scroll. It was there enclosed inside a wooden box. I licked my lips. "Sasori-niisan, I think we should get a job in this museum", I said in a fake sweet voice. "Hn".

We went to the office and talked to the officer incharge. The old man looked at us and smiled. "What can I do to this lovely couple?" I blushed at his statement while Sasori smirked and looked at me. I answered him, "Actually, were here to apply as cleaners for the museum. And he's my err, brother"I smiled."Oh, haha! I'm sorry. You're hired! You'll be having the night shifts." He informed. I gave Sasori a look that says, "Luck has crossed our path." After a few instructions, eventually we left.

We went back to the inn. As I opened the door, Sasori closed and locked us inside. "See, we're better off as couples." He said with a smirk. "Oh, don't be so cocky danna", I said. He kissed me passionately while his hands roamed around my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him to bed. He pulled back as I pant for air. I rested in his chest as I covered ourselves with blanket. He kissed me again. I love you, he whispered. I love you too, I whispered back. You're mine." He said while fiddling with my hair. "Yes Sasori, I'm yours and yours only." I somehow, felt safe with him, so safe that I fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, I woke up with Sasori on my side. I can't help bit sigh. Gently, I moved his arms around my waist and his legs around mine. I'm careful not to wake him up, gentle not to make a sound. It's still 4:00 am so I took a shower. I finished drying myself and put on new clothes. I came out of the shower room only to find him still sleeping. "He sure is tired." I thought as I combed my long hair. I waited for at least 20 minutes. No waking up. I grew angry.

I started to wake him up. "Sasori, hey, wake up", I shook him. Nothing happened. I know he's awake and he's just messing with me. "Aniki, come on, you need to feed me." I sweetly said in a child-like voice, I'm good at it. His eyes shot open and looked at me, "Hmm? Nee-chan?" he playfully said as he pulled to kiss me. "Come on, nii-saaan, we need to work." I pouted as I pulled on his arm. He chuckled, "okay". We will be reporting to the museum today, though we are at the night shifts. The man was stupid enough to be fooled. Heh, geezer.

I waited for Sasori to finish shower as I cooked the breakfast. At last we left the inn and headed to the museum. We already talked about how we are going to get the scroll. All we need is to wait till midnight. We arrived at the museum and the old man was there to meet us. "Okay, you two can start working this 9 pm. Understood? The cleaning materials are in that room." The man said. "Hai" we nodded and left.

We already set all up. We had transferred our things outside the village so we can escape immediately without any hassle.

At last, it's already 9 pm. We hurried to the museum and pretended to clean The old amn left the keys to us. He's so fuckin' stupid. When all the employees left, we started to do our stuff. Sasori has killed all the guards while I already got the scroll. After we finished ransacking the whole museum, we dispelled the disguising jutsu and fled the village.

After a few days, we arrived at the akatsuki hideout. Sasori immediately reported to leader's office. I, went to my room to rest.

= SASORI AND PEIN'S POV=

S: Pein-sama, we retrieved the Heaven and Earth scroll.

P: Very well. Mission accomplished. Oh, by the way Sasori.

S: What is it?

P: I'm assigning you into a mission with Deidara and Tobi.

S: What mission?

P: You are to capture the three-tailed beast.

S: Is Najia with us?

P: No, it's much too dangerous. She's just finished her training.

S: I see (frowns)

P: Dismissed.

Sasori walked out of the room and went to Najia's room.

= BACK TO NAJIA's ROOM=

I saw Sasori getting inside my room. "Najia, we got a mission. I'm afraid you cannot come with us." He informed calmly. "This might be my chance" I thought. "It might last for a week." He continued. "Sweet" I smiled to myself. "Is that so", I painted a sad face. "Just stay here, understand?" he told him. "Sure, I'll be here." I faked a smile. "Try to escape and you'll pay." He threatened. "Yeah, whatever" I carefully chose my words so he won't suspect. "Hn". I gave him my last kiss and he returned it. "Goodbye danna. Please take care." I said while waving and smiling like a small kid. He turned around and walked away.

After they left, I spent all day inside my room preparing for my sweet escape. I packe a set of kunais, a set of shurikens, a pack of senbon needles, money (hehe can't lose that), 3 scrolls just in case, a small med kit and a comb. I secretly bought a sword in the market when Sasori's not looking. Hell yeah, I brought it too. I've finished packing. Somehow, I've earned Akatsuki's trust and they won't even bother to warn me every time I went outside the base. And also, some of the members are out too. I think Itachi, Kisame, Pein and Konanare the only ones left. And trust me, they don't even go out of their rooms. But to be sure, I'll need to transfer my things little by little outside. I just need to get out of this hell hole and I'm free! I got my bag pack and carefully went outside and looked if someone's around. None. I stealthily slipped from corner to corner and chose the fastest way to the exit. Then finally, I'm out! I quickly slipped to the bushes where I hid the rest of my things.

I ran to the forest and because I'm so smart, I brought male clothes for disguise. I cut my waist-length hair into shoulder-length. That was a sacrifice, I grieved for my hair. But then, I wrapped bandages around my breast area. But it's still obvious so, I wore a shirt then a yukata. I wore cargo pants and ninja shoes. I combed my hair and put on a bonnet. I looked at my mirror to see if I already look like a guy. Man, I look like a GAY. But never mind, I checked my things. A bag pack and a belt bag..good. I started to jump from tree to tree. I sped up my pace. I didn't stop at the nearest village, they might find me there. I sped up faster coz I don't want to spend the night at the forest. It was already noon so I stopped at the next village to eat. After eating I started to travel again. I found another village and I think it's already 7 villages away from the akatsuki base. "Maybe I'll stop here", I thought. I kept my akatsuki cloak coz it might cause some issues.

As I entered the village, the guard inspected me first. After that he let me in. I stopped to ask for a few questions. Mister, what do you call this village?" The guard answered"Oh, this is Hidden Village of Flowers". I was amazed. "Flowers, huh?" I thought. "Uh, mister, where can I go to find a job?"I raised question again. "Do you want to be a ninja here?" he asked. "Uh, no" I answered while shaking my head. "Well, you can find stores and shops along the way. You can ask for vacant" he suggested. "Uh, thank you sir!" I bowed. The guard laughed. "You're welcome, young boy." WTF!? He thought I was a boy? Oh yeah, I forgot. I disguised as one, duh.

As I walked through the streets, I saw an old woman fainting. I quickly rushed to her aid. "Are you okay maam? " I asked while supporting her. "Uh... I felt so dizzy…thank you young lad." I could tell that she's not feeling well. Suddenly, an old man came running to her side. "Are you okay dear?!" the old man exclaimed. "Sir, she just fainted here. She said she was dizzy." I explained, The old man looked at me with teary eyes. "Please help my wife. Let's bring her to our house." He pleaded. "Hai! Please lead the way. The man led to their home. As we entered the house, I stopped to look at it. It was pretty huge. The old man cut through my thoughts, " This way to the bedroom" I quickly brought the old lady to the bed. "Maam, are you okay?" I asked concerned. "Yes, thank you my boy" her voice was cracked and shaky. The old man came in with some medicines. "Here take these" he let the lady took those pills. As I looked at them, I remembered my parents. I can't help but smile. I put down my things coz they're getting heavier. They shifted their gaze at me. They look at me happily and thankfully. "Thank you very much "Oh, that was heart breaking. "Oh, that's nothing. Important thing is you're safe." I assured with a smile. The old man asked. "What's your name boy?" I nearly laughed. "Oh, I'm Najia. Pleased to meet you. I bowed. "Oh, by the way, I'm Mr. Oda" the man introduced. "I'm Mrs. Oda." The lady said. "Nice to meet you too." They said happily. Wow, they're so warm to a person they barely knew. "Just call us grand ma and grand pa." they said in unison.

We were sitting in the living room. They prepared cookies and milk. Oh, I've never felt so at home before. "So, you're not from here?" Grand pa asked. "Hai, I came from Iwagakure" I lied. "Do you have a place to stay?" Grand Ma asked."Unfortunately, I don't" I replied shyly. "Oh great! You can stay here with us" Grand Ma offered. "Really? Thank you so much!" I said in gratitude. "May I ask a question?" I asked. "What is it?" the old man replied. "Are you the only person living here?" I asked. "Yes, we don't have any children nor grand children" Grand Ma answered sadly. "Oh that's okay, you're staying right?' she asked happily. "Hai" I smiled. "Oh, darling, now we can have a grandson!" Grand ma told Grand Pa. "Uhm..grand ma..grand pa.. I'm a girl." I blurted out blushing. "Oh! A granddaughter!" they laughed. I couldn't help but sweatdrop.

So, how was it?

It took so long to update coz we had so many projects for sem break….

Err….my god….* s i g h *….

Well that's all for chapter 7!!

Muah!! xoxoxox

_Choco Maribel_


	8. Author's note

Dear readers,

I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I wasn't able to update the story because I'm too busy in school. So many activities, quizzes, assignments (mountains of it, really!) and exams!!! I'm so worked up that I can't even start with my next story. Please watch out of my new story. Deidaraxoc with a hint of bakuraxoc. I tried to put Thief King Bakura in there, he's so hot!! Once again, sorry guys. I'm trying my best to finish the story. I'm planning to cut it short. I'm getting tired with it. Most of the chapters are done, just waiting to be typed. Oh, by the way, if you can suggest anything (story), please do. As long as the pairing is characterxoc. I'm a fan of it. So, that's it. See you guys!

= Choco Maribel =


End file.
